Becoming Dawn Ruthless
by Dawn Ruthless
Summary: Olivia is nothing but a troubled young schoolgirl, but what happens when she has finally had enough? Really crap summary, i do not own the original Skulduggery Pleasant characters but the OC's are mine.
1. Causing Trouble

Olivia's Pov

I felt a thump on the back of my head and snarled. I turned around, already knowing what I would see. Sarah Flores was leaning back in her seat, smirking at me. I glared daggers at her but she just laughed, her friends joining in. I turned back to the front, scowling and tried to ignore the loud sniggers coming from behind me. The bell rang for lunch and I waited until Sarah was about to walk past me and stuck my foot out. She stumbled and bashed her shin against the desk. I gave a snort of laughter and she glared, this time I laughed. Well, I was laughing until the stupid teacher interrupted me.

"Olivia Taylor, I hope I did not just see that." She said imperiously and I rolled my eyes.

I don't see why teachers ask such stupid questions. How do they expect us to answer? 'No miss, I didn't just trip this extraordinarily annoying girl, it was your wild imagination that conjured up a hallucination that I stuck my foot out and she fell over. ' Of course I didn't actually say this; I just looked up and sneered.

"Sorry miss, it was an accident."

"Well, whether that is true or not, I never want to see it happen again."  
>"Whatever." I stepped out of the classroom without waiting for her to answer.<p>

I didn't even do anything and yet I am always the person who gets in trouble. Those moronic girls are always the ones who pick fights with me but they are seen as the innocent victims. Idiots. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed my usual lunch of a burger and salad and sat down next to my best and only friend Rania. She grinned at me and stole my burger and took a huge bite out of it. I gasped in mock outrage and grabbed a handful of her chips and shoved them into my mouth.

"Hey, you took way more!" She protested, still laughing.

"But you started it!" I replied.

This sort of arguing went on every day as well as some random bouts of craziness. I looked over at Sarah's table and smirked and whispered something in Rania's ear. She nodded and then her grin matched mine. I stood up first.

"Apple!" I shouted, and then Rania stood up.

"Pancake!" She screamed.

"Sandals!"

"Thongs!"

"Knickers!" We looked at each other and then screamed so loud that everyone in the room winced.

"SARAH'S BROWN FLOPPY UNDIES!" We cracked up laughing as well as many of the other students. Some even stood up in their seats and joined in.

"With a cherry on top!"

"The pink unicorn wants his lollipop back!"

"Sarah's hair looks like a mop stuck in the oil vat!"

"Oh my god, more rolls than a bakery!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone immediately dropped back into their seat as Miss Jorgenson made her way through the crowd. Uh oh.

"Who started it!" Not one person thought to be honorable enough to keep quiet.

Scores of hands pointed to us and we shrugged and I muttered 'cowards' under my breath. She turned her hate filled eyes on us.

"I should have guessed. You will both have detention. Olivia you can go today and Rania you will go tomorrow. That should stop your mischief."

I pouted. Damn. Without another word, Miss Jorgenson turned around and left the room. All eyes were turned towards us so lifted my eyebrows at everyone and they slowly started to drift back into their conversations. I dumped my food in the bin and stepped outside with Rania following me. We sat outside the toilet block and laughed about random things but inside I was seething with anger. Sarah and her stupid friends were constantly getting us in trouble, whether it was our fault or not. But I knew I couldn't do anything, I would just have to push through it.

The bell rang and I groaned before standing up, dragging Rania with me. She mumbled something and yawned. I had to admit that I was feeling the same way. We started shuffling to our next class and I felt something heavy hit my back. I clenched my teeth and ignored it but the person wasn't taking it. They threw something else and I grinned tightly that I could keep myself together. They muttered something and I saw pencil case hit Rania in the back. I stopped and spun around, my eyes like burning pits of hell. No one throws stuff at Rania, she was the only person who saw me as the person I really was, instead of what Sarah and her 'disciples' say about me. My face was one of pure fury and even Sarah stepped back in fright, realizing she might have gone too far but she wasn't going to back down in front of her friends and she lifted her arm to throw a drink bottle. My arm lifted at lightning speed and caught it. Her face was shocked and threw the bottle in the bin before stooping down and picking up a large rock. She freed her arms and seemed determined to catch the rock like I had caught the bottle. Good luck with that. I was only able to catch the bottle because my reflexes were so much faster when I was mad. I threw the rock with unerring accuracy and she cried out as it her on the head. She whimpered and glared at me. She ran at me and I sidestepped. She turned back around to be met with my fist. Her eyes filled with tears as her nose pumped blood. Haha sucker. She grabbed a stick and hit me with it, tearing off a small patch of skin. It didn't really hurt but it annoyed me. I cocked my head to the right and my arm flashed out again. She gasped as I held her in the air by her neck. She tried to push me away but I was pissed now so I dropped her and kicked as she fell. She landed on the ground and curled up in a ball sobbing. I was about to leave when who other than Miss Jorgenson turned the corner.

"Shit!" Her eyes swung to me and she looked at me angrily.

"That is not appropriate language for-"

She stopped in mid sentence as she spotted Sarah curled up in pain on the ground. She whirled around to me and grabbed my arm, twisting around as she pushed me to the principal's office.

"Get her to the nurse." She muttered to one of the girls standing beside Sarah.

I sat in the office with my parents standing behind me. I could feel their eyes boring holes into my back but I didn't dare look around.

"Over the past few weeks, Olivia has been nothing but trouble and has been pulling others down with her, especially young Rania. We do not tolerate insubordination at this school and if Miss Taylor continues to act as she does, we cannot allow her to stay here. If Olivia is caught causing trouble again, we will have no choice but to expel her."


	2. Escaping

Olivia's Pov

I threw stuff around my room, muttering. The second we had gotten home I had been lectured about my behavior while I pretended to listen. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't kept going on and on for _an hour_. Christ, don't they have anything better to do? I was just about to throw my stereo through the wall when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Olivia! What are you doing in there?" I heard mum screaming through the door.

"What do you think?" I screamed back.

"Quit sulking, you're 16 for Christ's sake!"

"No! I like sulking and I'd like to see you try and stop me!"

I heard a muffled snarl and a pair of heavy footsteps on the stairs. I heard them stop outside my door and then a scratching sound on the door. I frowned and then groaned. Dad was picking the lock. I wasn't surprised. What do you expect from an ex criminal? It certainly didn't help fix my attitude. Not wanting another earful I stepped up to the window and opened it, only to find that my mum was waiting down there, already expecting me. She smiled tightly. I grinned back and stepped inside. I sighed, this would have been easier if she wasn't there but it wasn't too much of a problem. Dad was still working on the lock. Must be getting rusty. I stood on my bed and pushed on the roof revealing a hole I had once made in the roof plaster. The plaster swung open. I am just like the smartest person ever! I grinned at the fact that it was actually my dad that taught me how to connect hinges and I laughed at the stupidity on his part. I climbed up and pushed the plaster back down silently. I was just in time as I heard dad burst into the room. I heard him pause and then recover just as quickly. I heard a loud crash and decided that he had smashed the cupboard door open. I heard a few more footsteps and the window opened again.

"Where is she?" He roared at my mum.

"I don't know! She didn't come down here!" She yelled back.

I heard a growl and my dad moving around the room angrily. I decided it was time to go before he caught me. I crept silently through the roof until I reached the proper manhole over the kitchen. I listened carefully to make sure dad was still in my room and then opened it. I slipped out quickly and shut it again. Don't want to give away my secret escape. I grinned and slipped outside. I turned one more time and listened to dad as he smashed things upstairs and left. I ran over the back yard and toward the forest. I heard one last crash before I disappeared into the trees.

**Sorry it's so short guys, this chapter was more of a setup for the next one. **


	3. Hideout

Olivia's Pov

I weaved between the trees, ignoring the branches that whipped across my skin. Dad would calm down in a few days so I would just have to keep away until then. I broke out of the forest and onto a side street and slowed. I checked my pocket. Twenty dollars; it was enough money to keep me going for a few days if I was careful, so for now I would save it. I had been in this situation a few times and I was well prepared and knew the area. I strolled through the streets until I reached the library and stepped inside. The librarian smiled as I walked past. We knew each other well now and she took care of me. I grabbed a book off the shelf and went to sit in my usual seat in the corner. I got comfortable and opened _And the Darkness Rained Upon Them._ I sighed. I would be finished Gordon Edgley's whole series. Owell, finish the series start again. I knew my parents were always at loss as to how I could read book over and over so many times, but the truth is I just _really_ like books. I immersed myself in the world of magic and wonder and terrifying monsters whose sole purpose was to destroy the world. God it was awesome.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see the librarian there.

"He's here." She whispered and I jumped up.

"Fudge!" I made sure never to swear in front of her, it would probably give the poor lady a heart attack.

I sighed and slipped out the back door and watched as my dad walked in through the front. I only spared a second to look at him before I snuck out.

I made my way back into the trees until I was in almost the exact center. I looked around quickly and spotted my hideout.

My hideout was nothing more than a sleeping back tied into a strong fork in a tree and plenty of dehydrated food and treats that didn't go off quickly. I glanced at my watch and decided it was late enough to go to bed anyway and climbed up. I had deliberately made my hideout in a spot that was heavily covered by leaves to hide my self from prying eyes as well as the fact that it stayed pretty dry so that I didn't leave footprints in the ground. I slid into my sleeping bag and grabbed a chocolate and my writing book. I pulled the book out of its waterproof cover and a pencil from the side. I got lost in the world of my own adventures until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of wicked laughter and looked down to see a group of men staring up at me, their eyes filled with the promise of pain. I sat upright so fast that I almost fell out of the tree. I pulled myself out of the sleeping bag and grabbed hold of a branch above me. I pulled myself onto that and then grabbed another. I kept climbing until I was at a level where there were many thick branches crowded around each other. I hopped from branch to branch but seeing as they were on the ground, they obviously moved a lot faster. I changed plans and climbed up until I was in the lighter branches that would break under their weight. I heard a commotion and looked down in time to see one of them put his arm over one of the others and shaking his head.

"Don't man, I want to do this the old fashioned way." He said and started climbing up after me.

He only got about halfway before a branch snapped under his weight and he fell back to the ground with a loud oomph. The others chuckled.

"Still want to do this the old fashioned way, Sam?"

"Shut up. No; _Mitch_ can do it the old fashioned way."

"Good point. Up you go Mitch."

I looked on in confusion as they parted to reveal a boy who couldn't be much older than me. He was slim and could climb up further without the branches breaking. Owell, he may be small but I was smaller. I grabbed a branch and started to climb up to the very top where the branches would only just hold my weight. I only managed to get up about half a meter before I heard Sam speak again.

"Oh, no you don't."

I felt a strange pull and I couldn't move any further. I strained but it was like the air itself was holding me back. I turned my head to see the man holding his hand out, palm facing me. I frowned. What the hell? The boy had nearly reached me and I felt him touch my ankle before he practically jumped out of the tree. He went flying into another branch and fell to the ground, groaning. I heard a yell and turned back to see one of the men flailing around, trying to put out a fire on his sleeve. I saw a _shadow_ move across the ground and it _knocked Sam over._ What the hell was going on? I saw them all suddenly rise and hover in mid air and a girl walked into the clearing around the same age as me. She had dark hair and was wearing all black. She was holding her hand out and they cried out in terror.

"Please don't hurt us! We weren't going to do anything!"

"Sure you weren't going to do anything other than attack this poor girl who is currently staring in confusion and cracking up with laughter at the same time."

I hadn't actually noticed that but when she mentioned it I _was_ laughing at the fact that this huge group of grown men were being beaten up by a teenage girl – even though I didn't know how she was doing it.

"You're under arrest, you have the right to nothing really. Whatever, you know the drill." She continued.

"I don't think so." This was the boy, Mitch speaking now.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden a large blue dome burst out from him and the men were released and fell to the ground. The girl held out her hand and the dome slit and went to either side of her. Whoa. The men turned to run but then a well muscled figure jumped from the trees and landed on the one in front. The women rolled and came up, her sword at the throat of the next one. I didn't even see her do that. She had curly, dark blonde hair and was wearing all brown leather. The men stopped and looked back and forth between them, their eyes betraying their terror. It was funny to watch.

"I am not going to jail!" Mitch hissed and closed his eyes again.

The girl in black held out her hand again as the blast of energy came towards her. The blonde women just flipped over it. Confusion broke out as the men attacked and the girls held them back with ease. I grabbed a stick and climbed down, reaching the bottom just as the blonde women kicked the last guy in the face, knocking him unconscious. She grinned at me.

I saw Mitch shaking his head and standing up. He looked up and closed his eyes again. Before he or anyone else could do anything, I swung the stick into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Not bad." The blonde women said approvingly.

The dark haired girl smirked.


	4. Deja Vu

Valkyrie's Pov

"Maybe you shouldn't stay here anymore. Go home." I said to the girl as she stared at us, awestruck. She didn't answer.

"Helloooo?" She still stared.

Tanith rolled her eyes and strolled up to her. The girl didn't move.

"Tanith?"

Tanith sighed and slapped her. She reacted to that.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled.

"You were going into shock."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

I knew if I didn't do something that they would go on for ages. I stole Tanith's sword and made a fire in my palm.

"Hey." Tanith yelled at the same time the girl said, "Holy Crap!"

They stopped arguing and I gave Tanith her sword back and extinguished the flame.

"Do that again!" The girl demanded.

I grinned and lit a flame in my hand.

"Show off." Tanith muttered. I grinned.

"You're only saying that because she thinks I'm cooler than you."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

The girl seemed to get enough.

"You were just throwing fire around and beating up bad guys with just a sword. You can do this and you are acting like _four year olds_!" She asked incredulously.

I looked at Tanith and she looked back. We both grinned.  
>"Yep!" We said in unison.<p>

"It's our thing. That's one of the reasons why we are awesome." I said.

"You spend way too much time around Skulduggery Val."

"Fletcher too."

"True."

"We should probably go now."

"We probably should."

We turned to leave and the girl grabbed onto Tanith's arm.

"Wait, you can't leave me here! What if someone else comes?"

"Well, you're going home now so you don't need to worry about that." I said.

She pouted and I grinned.

"Bye now." Me and Tanith started walking but the girl ran up and grabbed Tanith's sword.

"Hey! Why does everyone always steal my sword?"

"Because in the short time you have been here I have noticed that you are very attached to it."

"Oh really, I never would have guessed, now give it back." She commanded.

"No, take me with you or I will hit it with this branch."

"Déjà vu." I muttered.

"Okay, have fun with that Tanith." I said louder.

I got about five steps before I felt a tug on my back and my jacket came off. I whirled around to attack until I noticed the girl holding it. I groaned. Lovely.

The girl walked along behind us and was asking non-stop questions, I understand how Skulduggery must have felt when he saved me. I felt a rush of pity toward him.

Olivia's Pov

I can't believe it. I am walking with someone who can make a flame in her hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Val sighed.

"Magic."

"What, like abra cadabra sort of thing?"

"No like a real magic sort of thing."

I felt a slow smile spreading across my face as we reached the door to a huge house and Val pulled a key out of her pocket.

"Can you teach me?"

Val raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, that was blunt, when I learnt I asked if anyone could do magic and acted all casual."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my pocket.

"So…can anyone learn magic?"

She face palmed but answered me.

"No, only some people can do magic."

"Is there a way to find out."

"Yes, kill you and if you come back to life than you can do magic."

"Really?"

"Dear god no, who would even want to take the risk of finding out if they had magic then?"

I glared at her. She wasn't fazed. I realized something and turned to Tanith.

"Can you do anything?" She smiled and walked to the wall.

When she didn't stop I thought she was going to walk right through it when she made a little jump and she was walking _on _the wall. I stared at her, gobsmacked.

"Whoa."

"Who's the showoff now?" Val muttered, smugly.

"Want to see something else?"

"Yes!"

"Val, don't open the door."

She rolled her eyes and complied.

Tanith stepped up to the door and put her hand against the lock and with a small click, the door opened. She smiled and held her arm out, urging me inside. I frowned confused but stepped inside. The door shut behind me and I panicked. I heard Tanith mutter 'withstand' and a sheen spread across the door. Then Tanith called through the door.

"Okay now try to smash it open or something!"

"What if I break the door?"

"You won't. Trust me."

"Don't throw anything at it though,_ those_ things will break." That was Val calling out now.

I shrugged to myself and kicked the door. It didn't budge. My eyebrows shot up and I kicked it again. And again. I had gotten frustrated now and threw my entire weight at the door, not worrying about it breaking now. I heard hysterical laughter on the other side of the door and scowled.

"Okay I give up! Take it off now." I called sulkily.

I heard another bout of laughter and Tanith muttered something else. The sheen disappeared and I stepped outside.

"That was cool." I said.

Tanith looked at Val and smirked.

"See, Valkyrie? She thinks I'm cooler."

"So, what's your full name?" I asked Val.

"Valkyrie Cain and the girl in the kitchen trying to cook is Tanith Low."

"That's a cool name. I'm-"

"Don't tell me your name." She interrupted.

"Why not?"

"You have three names, your given name, which gives people a small amount of power over you; your taken name, which protects your given name and has no power; and your true name which can give anyone complete control over you."

I pursed my lips.

"So Valkyrie Cain isn't your real name?"

"No."

"Should I take a name?"

"If you are going to be hanging out with us, it's probably a good idea."

"Okay."

For the next hour, Valkyrie Cain and Tanith Low gave me some of the details about magic. It was awesome.

"Can I have a reflection?"

"I suppose so."

"Can I stay here then and my reflection can stay at home?"

"Okay…But you would need to go there often to absorb it's memories, and you can't use it too often or it will start to malfunction."

"Deal"

**Sorry for the bad chapter guys, it's another set up chapter.**


	5. Dawn Ruthless

Olivia's Pov

I'd been training with Tanith and Valkyrie for 6 weeks now and could make a small spark in my hand. However, it seems that my dominant talent was with air, I could already make the displaced air strong enough to make a hole in one of our training walls. We were in training again, although this time it was combat. Tanith threw a elbow at me that I dodged amazingly enough, she could normally beat me easy. I sent another fist her way and she even managed to roll her eyes before catching in her hand. I howled when I punched her strong hands. She sighed reproachfully.

"How many times have I told you to use your elbows or shoulders, especially when your still a beginner, we don't want another broken hand. I grimaced at the memory. Tanith booted me in the stomach and I fell back, gasping.

"Owww." I moaned.  
>"Come on. If you fall down, then you always get back up. Preferably before I make you."<p>

I knew she wasn't actually being mean, she was just teasing me and trying to make me reach my full potential. I glared at her. I had just lost the glaring contest when we were interrupted.

"Olivia, you are going to school tomorrow." Valkyrie informed me.

"What! Why?"

"You have been using the reflection way too much. Trust me, I would know and you need to give it a break."

"But I don't _like_ school and the girls are annoying." I whined.

"Too bad." Without another word, Valkyrie walked away.

"At least you don't have to worry about remembering that you're name is Olivia, since you haven't picked a new name yet."

"True. I should probably do that soon, shouldn't I?"

"You should."

I tried to use the momentary distraction to catch Tanith off guard. I jumped up quickly and tried to kick her, but she was way faster and caught it before it got halfway. She spun my leg around so that I was forced to hop around like some kind of retarded pigeon.

"Child." I muttered in between my hopping.

Tanith laughed.

I glowered as I waited in the rain for the bus to arrive. I checked my watch, five minutes late. Typical. I got a pen out and started to doodle on the seat when the bus turned up. The driver opened the door and yelled at me.  
>"NO DRAWING ON THE SEATS! The look bad enough as it is!"<p>

I rolled my eyes and jumped on the bus. I climbed in and found a seat by myself on the right hand side. I closed my eyes and daydreamed.

"OI, wake up and move your ass!" A voice yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

No way. I groaned. Sarah dropped herself in the seat beside me and shoved her bag on top of me. I remained calm and pushed it off me. She pushed it back and I cocked my head to the side. I pushed it bag and she shoved it right in my face. I smirked and grabbed the bag. I slid past her and pushed the bag right into the back of the overhead compartment. She was really short and wouldn't be able to reach it and I knew that when we got off she would do the stupid thing and try to jump up for it herself instead of asking for help. I smirked and sat back down.  
>"Bitch!"<p>

I heard a few people sniggering but I wasn't sure if they were laughing at Sarah or me. Owell. The bus stopped outside the school and I got up and waited for Sarah to move. When she didn't I shrugged and pushed past her. I took a step and she tripped me, laughing. I didn't scream or threaten like I normally would, I just looked at her and smiled knowingly and that was much scarier. Even some of the other kids backed off. I got off the bus and strolled slowly to class, looking back at the bus as I did so. I suddenly lost my composure and cracked up laughing as I saw Sarah hopping up and down trying to grab her bag.

I sat in my usual seat at the back of class with Rania beside me and watched as Sarah turned around to me her arm raised in the air to throw a paper airplane. Her friends were laughing and urging her on and I walked coolly. The plane came toward me and I moved my hand unobtrusively under the desk to make it do a backflip and fly right back into Sarah's eye. She cried out in pain and I raised an eyebrow at her and her friends.

"Well, that was badly made." I said and turned back to my book.

Sarah snarled.

I walked through the hall and I saw Sarah staring at me. I knew what was going on and sneakily moved the air under her feet, causing her to fall over just as she was about to trip me. I clutched my stomach from laughing so hard. Rania joined in and we moved off to lunch.

We sat down at our table and did our usual thing of stealing each other's lunch and even ended up in a miniature food fight. Then Rania went serious.

"Liv, what's the matter? Sarah's jokes aren't actually getting to you are they?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Over the last month or so, you've been kind of distant, like you aren't really there."

I dropped my head guiltily. I _hadn't _been there, I had been spending all my time training and having fun while Rania was stuck in school with a fake me being picked on.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be distant."

"Well, you aren't now, but most of the time…"

"I'm really sorry, I have just been tired y'know?"

"I suppose."

"There you go! I'll show you how good I am!"

I stood up and Rania joined me.

"Brownies!"

"Slushy!"

"I like pink unicorns!"

"Rainbow unicorns are better!"

"Sarah's in love with Fred!"

This was actually true and Sarah blushed and stood up angrily. She was just about to head our way when Miss Jorgenson barged in. Again. But this time I just grinned.

"You two! Get down from there right now!"

"No!" I yelled and even Rania seemed surprised.

"Olivia, we should probably do what she says." She whispered in my ear.

"It will be fine. Trust me."

Rania looked at me like I was crazy but didn't argue. Miss Jorgenson started to walk over to us in rage and I moved my hand again, almost imperceptibly by my side. Miss Jorgenson suddenly slipped; I couldn't _possibly _guess how and fell backwards, shouting so highly it hurt my ears. She landed with her face expressing her shock and legs wide open. Ah, my eyes! I held my hand to my eyes. Everyone else was doing the same thing and crying out so that they could get rid of the sight of Miss Jorgenson's black, lacy G-string. I shuddered but fell off of the table, laughing my head off. Others joined but since they had been sitting in their seats, their falls weren't quite so bad. Miss Jorgenson got up and pulled her skirt down. She huffed and practically ran out, her face a bright scarlet.

I lay in that bed that night tossing and turning and not being able to get to sleep. I groaned and sat up, looking at the clock. It was already four o'clock in the morning. Where did the time go? I lay in bed for another hour before giving up. I slid out of bed and opened the window of my borrowed room. I jumped out, using powers to catch myself and push myself onto the roof. I sat at the top and contemplated the day's events. These people had been picking on me since I was little and now they couldn't. I had magic and I would always get my revenge. I would show no mercy; I would pursue them ruthlessly until they paid for their mistake. I was strong. I don't know how long I stayed on the roof thinking; I didn't notice the time passing. It was as the sun was rising over the edge of the world that I finally decided on a name. It was perfect.

I am Dawn Ruthless.


	6. Dedications

This story has come to an end…to be continued as a separate story called Dawn Ruthless!

I'd like to thank all my readers but mostly the amazing _**MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword **_and _**JulsyRox **_for their ongoing support. Thanks all. ; )


End file.
